The Death of Sinbad
Cinderella and Prince Henry Charming lead their daughter, Alice, her boyfriend, Gideon the Cat, her brothers, Cody and Edmond, and their best friends, Marie, Honest John, Wilbur the Albatross, Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Winnie the Pooh, and Piglet to the garden. "Mother, why can't you or father just tell us what this is all about?" Alice asked her mother. "You'll see, sweetie," said Cinderella with a smile. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't they, Charming?" "That's right, Cinderella." Charming said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Alice!" said Cinderella, as they led them towards the garden. When they were all the way in the garden, Charming said, "Okay, Alice. You and your friends can open your eyes now." Alice, Gideon, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet did so, and they all gasped. Standing in the middle of the garden was a Neverland play set just for boys and girls like them. "Oh, Mom! Dad, you're the best!" Cody exclaimed happily, and he, Alice, and Edmond gave Cinderella and Charming a hug. Then they ran over to the play set with Gideon and his friends. Edmond said, "It looks just like the real Neverland!" "It even looks like our hideout!" added Gideon. Donald, Jose, and Piglet jumped on the bed while Honest John, Wilbur, and Pooh looked at the fishes above them. "This is the best day ever!" sighed Marie. Alice, Cody, and Edmond stopped and gasped when they saw a shadowed Sinbad in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Alice cried. "Dad!" Cody gasped in alarm. "Daddy!" Edmond exclaimed in shock. Gideon, Alice, Marie, and the boys hid quickly. "I consider myself a reasonable parent," Sinbad said angrily, as he emerged out of the shadows. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Edmond bit his lip and began to explain. "But Daddy, we--" "Is it true you ran away from home and moved to Neverland?" Sinbad demanded. "Look, Daddy, we had to!" Edmond argued. "Contact between Neverland and the real world is strictly forbidden! Edmond, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Sinbad scolded. "But if we didn't move anywhere, Neverland would've disappeared." Edmond protested. "Do you think I care? One less place to worry about!" Sinbad shouted. "You're more of a selfish tyrant than Prince John! You don't even know Neverland!" Edmond snapped angrily. Sinbad was about to attack Edmond when Gideon and his friends spoke up bravely. "Hold it right there, you creep!" Gideon shouted. Now Sinbad was surprised and scared. "What did you just say?" "You heard him, you black-hearted jerk!" Alice shouted. "You're not a very nice person if you act like that!" Cody said sourly, "And you're worse than McLeach!" "Yeah, and you only care about yourself, you monstrous pig!" Honest John shouted. "You Scandinavian dictator!" Wilbur agreed. "You're ten times worse than Pete!" said Donald. "You have no heart at all, Sinbad!" sneered Jose. "Just wait until Kanga hears about your unkindness!" Poor said coldly. "That's no way to talk to your daughter and sons either!" Piglet said, giving Sinbad a haughty nod. With that, Gideon hit Sinbad on the head with his hammer. Then Marie poisoned him with her snake venom, killing him completely. The evil Scandinavian tyrant was dead! Gideon, Alice, Cody, Edmond, Marie, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet were so happy. Later that night at the Domestic Cat Camp, Gideon, Alice, Cody, Edmond, Marie, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet, and their good friends Sagwa, her father Cat R. Waul, and the gangster cats sang and danced around a campfire, celebrating Sinbad's death. Then they went into Hangman's Tree, where they had a sleepover. Gideon, Alice, Cody, Edmond, and Marie fell fast asleep. So did Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet. They all fell asleep for the rest of the night in Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan series Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Death Stories